


Day 1: Secret Identity

by DaughterOfMurder



Series: coldflashweek2016 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflashweek2016, Fluff, M/M, Secret Identity, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfMurder/pseuds/DaughterOfMurder
Summary: For coldflashweek 2016 Barry gets a new apartment after moving out but consequently ends up neighbors with Leonard Snart who is still unaware of The Flash's true identity. That is until he hears said superhero tumbling through the window down the hallway.





	

Len was fed up. His new neighbour had moved in a couple weeks ago, and was making noise anytime he was at his apartment, and with only a cheap wall between them and Len it had become something of an issue. Just this morning, if you could even call 3:47am morning, there had been bashing and thumping resonating through the wall next to Len’s bed. So being the calm and collected man he is Len walked outside into the dim hallway to catch his neighbour just as he had been fumbling to lock his door.  
  
“What. The. Fuck” a very tired Len stood there barefoot in the hallway with a large jacket draped over himself. He had decided to pick up the jacket on his way to confront his neighbour instead of making a first impression in just boxers.  
  
“Oh! Uh sorry for all the ruckus I was just called into work early and had to rush because of...this case that just came up and is very important and I-” Barry blurted out almost verging into talking above human speed. With Barry trying to collect himself Len took the opportunity to study the person before him, noting his half-on jacket over his wrinkled shirt and the intense bed-hair topping it all off.  
  
“Hey kid. Calm down, it’s okay all I wanted to ask is that you keep the noise levels down around these times, I’m not out here to arrest you or anything” Len had softened his approach upon hearing how flustered the poor guy was, just trying to get to work even though he sounded like a madman while he was at it.  
  
“Yeah…yeah okay. Sorry again, I have to go now, sorry, bye” He all but bolted past Len and down the stairwell, shrugging Len retreated back into his apartment hoping to doze off again.

“Aw you a bit tired there cold? Or is your own chill slowing you down?” Wild eyes glared playfully from behind the cowl, studying Cold’s movement as he lowered his gun and sighed.  
  
“Actually, my new neighbour won’t stop making noise at all hours of the night and I can’t bloody sleep…but that isn’t going to stop me dragging your ass through the dirt and taking this cash” Snart slipped out some honesty without thinking but returned to his cooler attitude and menacing intentions as he came to his senses.  
  
Barry recalled the other morning now, when he had been rushing to get to STAR Labs after an urgent call from Cisco and had run into a familiar face in the hallway outside his new apartment. It all started setting in and well shit. He had been in such a fluster that morning he had barely registered Cold’s appearance, but now it fully hits Barry that he is living next to Captain Cold, leader of The Rogues, annoying pun-maker, Leonard Snart.  
  
“Cat got your tongue there Scarlet? Or are you just giving up on stopping me?” Cold raised his gun again with a smirk and chuckled as The Flash ran towards him, relishing the real challenge that had finally begun.

Len had seen his neighbour a few more times since their first meeting in the hallway, he had discovered that his name was Barry Allen, a CSI for CCPD. Also, that despite his lean athletic figure the man was very prone to clumsily destroying various items around his apartment, often choosing the ones that make the most noise.  
  
Returning from a Rogues meeting Len strolled up towards his apartment still reviewing the blueprints fresh in his mind. Suddenly a crash sounded through the window ahead, a figure rose out on the fire escape and slunk in onto the cold floor with a groan.  
  
“Hey are you okay?” Len rushed over to the man and rested a hand on his shoulder, his fingers coming away with warm blood. “Shit! Let me get you to a hospital”  
  
“Heh, you should see the other guy” Barry already had his cowl down but was still in the Flash suit, he attempted to stand up and move towards his door but Len held him down.  
  
“Barry?! What the hell?” Len gently pulled Barry up to rest against the nearest wall, scanning him for wounds. A large gash in his side had torn apart his clothing allowing Len to see the wound clearer.  
  
Snart halted as the gash began shrinking, Barry’s skin gradually pulling itself back together right before his eyes, significant amounts of blood still staining across his skin however. Len paused for a second, collecting his thoughts and finally realising Barry wasn’t wearing his usual CSI uniform but was decked out in red leather.  
  
“…Scarlet?” Len looked up from Barry’s mauled skin to meet his eyes, the familiar spark still there.  
  
“How’s it goin’ Cold” A skewed smile growing on his face, it fades quickly as he winces, his fingers coming up to undo the rest of his suit that was painfully constricting against his body.  
  
“Woah there kid at least let me buy you a drink first” Len’s eyes drifted down to Barry’s now exposed form, better able to appreciate his lean body.  
  
“Hmm I think I’d prefer dinner, alcohol doesn’t do much for me”  
  
“That can be arranged if you don’t bleed out on the hallway floor” Len lifts Barry into his arms, hesitating so the wounded man can resist at any time.  
  
Barry rests his head into the crook of Len’s neck, blood soaking into the other’s shirt as he was carried into Snart’s apartment and soon settled onto a lounge while Len rushed out to grab a cloth. He shuffles off the top half of the Flash suit, revealing the entirety of the damage that had been done to his thin body during the meta battle.  
  
Len returned with a wet cloth and a bottle of water, handing both to Barry who began cleaning up the drying blood. Snart watched intrigued as the rest of the wounds closed over, unscathed skin all that remained in moments.  
  
Once Barry had tidied himself up he phased through the wall in Len’s apartment (much to Len’s dismay) to grab some clothes and remove what remained of his Flash suit. He returned, slouching across his neighbour’s lounge in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, a lot more comfortable than he had been in his previous attire.  
  
Len looked down at the man sprawled across his furniture trying to understand him, how this clumsy idiot could possibly manage to work as a fulltime CSI and fight as The Flash, seriously, did the kid even sleep? The only conclusion he could come to was that he could do all this because he was Barry Allen, the CSI, The Flash, the excitable nerd, the optimist, and the man that was currently laying comfortably across Len’s lounge thinking about what type of pizza he wanted to order in.  
  
Barry sat up and turned towards Len with a puppy-dog grin on his face, “So, about that dinner you promised me…”  
  
“Well I guess a deal is a deal, what do you want to eat kid?”


End file.
